Question: $4def + 8e + 10f + 7 = 10e + 7f + 5$ Solve for $d$.
Combine constant terms on the right. $4def + 8e + 10f + {7} = 10e + 7f + {5}$ $4def + 8e + 10f = 10e + 7f - {2}$ Combine $f$ terms on the right. $4def + 8e + {10f} = 10e + {7f} - 2$ $4def + 8e = 10e - {3f} - 2$ Combine $e$ terms on the right. $4def + {8e} = {10e} - 3f - 2$ $4def = {2e} - 3f - 2$ Isolate $d$ ${4}d{ef} = 2e - 3f - 2$ $d = \dfrac{ 2e - 3f - 2 }{ {4ef} }$